Twin Moons
by The Wyvern
Summary: The upcoming conflict on the moon is pushing them to their limits. She feels consumed and he can't help his worries. Will the aftermath mean solace for both of them, will they find it in each other? Rydia/Edge - Rated T for safety - Final chapter up!
1. Silence and dust

_First fan fiction for FF4, completely Edge + Rydia centric! Note that English is NOT my first language, so the syntax might be a little strange for some readers and I do apologize :( I do not own anything related to FFIV (else Edge would be all mine!), only SE does!_

**Twin moons**

The dust permeated everything, rising in small clouds as they walked. Everything was bathed in silver hues and oppressing silence, a sharp contrast to her blazing eagerness. She flexed her fingers, blinked, and then tossed her flowing mane of emerald curls around as they covered her face while she climbed a pile of rocks. Her hair felt alive, moving with her emotions, stirring like an ocean as she moved decidedly.

Her pace was quick, her heels clicking on the rocks and quartz fragments as she made her way ahead of everybody. Despite the cold, her skin felt hot, almost feverish. She knew the others were not far, could hear pants from behind her, the clangs of metal on metal as bodies moved, the sharp tinkles of weapons being shifted, but despite this, she merely felt like a blaze eating time and distance, a lone candle amiss in a sea of void and dust.

"Rydia, wait up!" The melodic, feminine voice echoed in the back.

The summoner turned around, realizing how far ahead she really was. She had made it to the cave faster than anyone, too lost in thought to pay it any mind.

"Might as well camp here, we've been crossing two underground paths already and the air is heavy." The firm, decided tone of Cecil, struck through the party, straightening shoulders and lips in smiles at the prospect of some rest.

Kain stopped walking, dropping his pack and spear without a word. The others followed suite, positioning weapons close to hand and taking out their camp materials. Rosa rummaged through their belongings to find food, while the paladin made his way next to the half-child he has protected so long ago.

"Come, let's resource ourselves. You'll need your strength."

Rydia cast a sidelong glance at the shadowy cavern, almost longingly. Her eyes seemed like flames, her gaze unreadable. Cecil put a hand on his shoulder, frowning.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just… This void is getting to me. The place is so alien…"

Her insides boiled. She felt like ripping monsters apart or exploding half the face of a mountain, just to break the cage of melancholy menacing to swallow them whole. After days of traveling through the moon and back, across crystalline passages and dusty outdoors with little to no speech, it was like being gagged.

His eyes crossed hers with a thin smile.

"I know how you feel, all my bearings are wrong, and this silence is unnatural. But everything here is quite dangerous, and who knows when we'll be able to rest again."

She bit her lower lip, knowing he was being reasonable, and clenched her inner flames. Meekly, she followed their leader to the camp, unrolling her blankets and packs with the others. Cecil had her infinite respect and trust, but his passion was slow and measured. He probably did not understand her turmoil, which blazed away all thoughts as they traveled, consuming her focus, merging all paths into one.

_I live to save the world that hoped to see us all disappear. I live for those that died, fight for those that can't. I'll see this through, for you all. So many died, so many got hurt. We'll put an end to it all…_

So intent was her resolution that while lighting the cooking fire, she phased out and lost herself to her obsession. Flames sprouted like so many red lilies between her fingers, igniting the small pile of dry wood Rosa had placed in the middle of camp. A crisp odor and a few cracks signaled that the task was done, but her fingers next to the timber remained. Green orbs, alight with life, seemed lost in contemplation, while the golden snakes rising from the timber lashed at her flesh in fury.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the camp's depression in the ground, he made his round with soft, unnoticed steps. Supple leather and wispy silk wavered around his body, almost like a ghost in the mist.

Alert eyes darted this way and there, watching for tracks, claw marks or worse. He was the best of his kind, silent and deadly, but despite his ego, he remained insecure. Everything here felt wrong, all his sense slightly distorted.

_What is a prince doing the moon?_

The never ending trail of their foes had led them in the very skies and the game was no longer about revenge. While that feeling had not yet completely died with the destruction of the elemental fiend, it was quenched enough to give him some semblance of good sense back.

His soft look at the skies above fixated on the stars, reminiscing.

_Are you watching on me from above, mother, father? Did you become a twinkle on a black background, a light of memories and times shared?_

He found that his dreams no longer contained horrible images of their deformed bodies, but rather, their loving faces from old. Many shared moments from the past, in his youth, seemed to bubble forward once he closed his eyes.

_Once we come back, I'll honor you and make our kingdom as it was. We'll reclaim and rebuild!_

He smiled and lowered his gaze. Before his wish came to fruition, there was much to do. He had this bunch of crazy people to help, not that it would ever be thanks enough for their own support toward him when he needed revenge.

The ninja walked slowly, on alert, as he finished his rounds. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and a welcoming sizzle and glow came from the camp, so he made his way back. Supper would probably be ready soon.

As he jumped from rock to rock to reach the ledge over the camp, he peered down and took the scene at a glance. Kain was brooding far from the tents, seemingly oblivious to the world, while Rosa and Cecil tended the beddings in one of the tents. Then, in shock, his eyes went wide.

_That doesn't make any sense, why is she…?_

Without thinking, he let himself fall from his perch and cushioned his drop with a roll, ending a foot away from the cheery fire. He did not stop, but rather used his momentum to twist around and grab a corner of his cloak, entwining her arms within it and bringing her lithe body with his as they rolled on the floor. The movement was so swift and sudden that their comrades did not notice anything.

Panting in his mask, knees resting on each side of her hips, he removed a hand from under her neck and the other from the tangle of cloth where her hands laid. Casting a quick look at her eyes, he found her unfocused and still surprised, so he delicately removed his cloak from her limbs and peered at her hands.

_Oh, Rydia… What did you do?_

His fingers delicately probed the cracked skin and blisters, making the mage utter a weak whimper. Edge grimaced, looked at her with sympathy and remained fixed on her eyes, hypnotized. He had seen her concentrated, intense, furious or simply sad before, but never in such a crazed, lost-to-the-world state, and it shook him to the core.

_What secrets do these gems hide from me? They glisten like flames… Is it fury or worse? You're scaring me, girl!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had been lost, eyes fixated on a sea of sunsets, rebirths and destruction, dreaming of unleashing the fury of her magicks on…

_Eh…?_

A white blur engulfed her, making the air scream in her ears and the sky to move all around her. It was suddenly cold, then warm again, and then pain prickled her skin like acid. Opening her eyes, too surprised to understand what had happened, she could barely see an outline of grey against an inky sky.

Blinking, her eyes, hard as agates, looked straight to the heavens, trying to decipher the view and find again that peace of mind she had experienced before it all broke loose around her. She felt as if someone had thrown her in the sea and she was too sleepy to move in oily waters.

_It's dark again, and cold._

She had stared at the flames too long, and it was hard to see. Rydia felt the freezing air rush to meet her fingers and something inside her screeched at the sensation. It was as if the skin had been peeled off her arms and she dared not move. Despite control, she gasped in pain when something soft and warm touched her hands like a caress.

Eyes met hers. It was hard to say their color, but the feeling inside them was unmistakable.

_Don't pity me. I live for this; you can't judge me nor understand what's sleeping under my skin! I know my purpose!!_

He averted his gaze, looked sideways then down. He seemed to murmur something to nobody, and then moved next to her on his knees. Only then did she realize he's been sitting on her legs the whole time. His hands dipped to his side, and the crystalline sound of glass against glass could be heard.

Something ripped and a minty smell came to her nose, so different from the acrid dust that permeated everything around. Then, soothing cold covered her flesh and delicate pressure stroked her fingers, holding them. He moved his head toward the tent, above his shoulder. Only when the flames of the camp roared and illuminated his cheekbone from the side did she notice that he did not have a mask anymore.

_Yeah, that's the intro. Please review!!_


	2. Of darkness and light

_Yet another chapter, a tad shorter than the first one, but the best is yet to come!_

**Of Darkness and Light**

It was dark as to be almost palpable. Blackness covered the sky like a thick blanket and the shadows dancing by the fire were long and dramatic. Sitting close to one another, the holy knight and the boyish prince spoke in hushed tones.

"Rosa assured us she would be fine, no scars will even remain. Provided she wears gloves to avoid cold bites, her fingers will stay nimble."

Cecil looked long and hard at him, as if he was searching for something in his expression that would prove his suspicions. His comrade sighed, glancing down at his hands, which he twisted relentlessly on his laps with nervousness.

"That's not the point, the wounds themselves are nothing. Was she… ever like this before?"

Their eyes met, and the paladin found himself realizing how young the ninja looked at this very moment. Always before, the prince had been brash, quick-witted, inflated with himself and courageous beyond reason. His nose usually looked up, his hands firm on the handle of his blades and the clothes billowing around him with the winds of his eagerness.

Right now, he came across as vulnerable, hurt and worried.

_It's the mask. He can hide behind it but without it, his face betrays him._

Cecil started to review his opinion of empty-headed showoff and acknowledge the person behind the silken veil. The usual facade had hidden much more than simply skin, indeed a whole different aspect of the young man. He smiled reassuringly, patting his shoulder.

"She was ever the spirited kid, way back. Upfront, decided, speaking her mind. Why, she used to act like you Edge."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thin lips twisted into a lopsided grin as he listened to the knight's stories, recounting how the green-haired mage had forced the bard prince into action, how brave and trusting she had been to follow her mother's killer in his quest to help the world, how snide she had held her own against an antlion, waves of scaly monsters and blood-crazed avians.

"And when we came face to face with Golbez in the dwarves' crystal room and thought it was the end, I felt my sword slip from my grasp. His monster's breath took all heat from the air, made my eyes water and close despite themselves. I was about to give up, when the wind picked up, whipping my face and something touched my face. Someone was feeding me medicine and everything felt cold, then her voice pierced through and all I could hear was get up Cecil, get up! It was rough, but she forced all of us to stand up again and face death right on, simply with her attitude and a penetrating voice."

As he spoke, his eyes stared at the source of their discussion, lying on her camp bed within the open tent. Her curls fell over her face, covering her blankets and glowing like fresh new leaves greeted by sun.

"For her, it's not just about revenge or retribution for her losses. She was always wise beyond her years and while we don't exactly know what happened to her during her time in the underworld, I can feel something inside her changed. Her involvement is quite personal, but not selfish. If anything, she acts like the banner of the weak, striking forward as if nothing held her back."

The ninja followed his gaze, looking at her still form, deep asleep. Inside, something squirmed in jealousy at having missed everything about her before he met her, but the feeling quickly passed. This is what had shaped her so.

_So mysterious, so deadly, so beckoning... No wonder my whole being sings whenever she's around. I would follow her to the ends of the world and back even if she doesn't want me to._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The wise paladin's gaze turned back to his, locking on Edge until he blinked. Maybe it was the reflection of the flames on his sharp cheekbones but a flush seemed to creep from neck to ear. The ninja looked down, mumbling something.

"My instincts tell me she won't want us to mention what happened, Cecil. Then again, I can't just let us do something like that the next time we camp; I doubt she would hesitate to make me catch on fire!" he spoke half in jest, trying to uplift the gloomy conversation.

_I couldn't stand watching her hurt herself again. Is she losing control, or is something taking over her? Gah, I can't think straight!_

"I very much doubt she would put you or anyone else here in danger voluntarily, no matter how much you might sometimes irritate her. You're quick to react, and dependable. Watch over her, but don't restrain her. She's feisty yes, but her energy keeps us all going. I know you'll do the right thing if anything comes up, just as you did tonight."

_Is he saying this to make me wallow in self-reproach if I fail, or actually trusting me? Who am I kidding; I would act without thinking anyway!_

"Thanks, Cecil…"

The pale-haired knight got up, looming over him from the side.

"Don't look too far for answers Edge. We're all high-strung ever since we landed on the moon, and the tension is so dense. It wouldn't do you any good to stay up all night brooding over this. Get some rest, we've still got a long way to go."

Scratching his unruly hair, red-tinged and dusty, he nodded with a quick smile and got up himself. Despite their leader's good words, he knew sleep would be hard to find this night.

_The moon used to be a friend, back home. I remember looking up to search for comfort, admiring its pure light and sense of eternity. Now, the dust reminds me of death and corpses, silence and memories left in the dark._

Kain took the first watch once Cecil and Rosa went to their corner of the tent. The summoner still slept peacefully, and passing her cot to get to his, the prince kneeled and tucked a rebel strand of hair behind her ears.

"I'll protect you, I'll watch you, even if it's the last thing I do. I…" his barely audible murmur died when Rosa turned in her sleep.

Don't slip away just yet, hold on to yourself. We'll get out of this madness yet and then maybe you…

She stirred, and he almost jumped in surprise. Her shoulders seemed to shake under her blankets and Edge tucked them around her to keep her warm. He moved away and lay down at the other end of the tent, eyes half-closed and turned to the stars outside, wishing for sweet dreams.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Lightning crackled and spit forth from every direction, over a blazing background. A shape seemed to swirl, almost dancing like a fairy in a grove. Shouts, no, piercing cries a few octaves too high reverberated in his ears. Then, he could vaguely discern the same coming toward him._

_Wisps of smoke rose from her long fingers, while sparks and sky fury animated her long mane. Hair coiled in spirals and claws, snatching at the emptiness and embracing the dark mist like lovers. She walked on living flames, licking her calves, and cloaked in never-ending combustion. Opening her eyes, she darted twin embers as bright as the sun on him, something primal echoing within, and then shrieked to his face. The high pitched roar turned raw, as a varicolored inferno came from her lips and engulfed him. _

Edge woke up swallowing a scream.


	3. Frozen

_--Yes, I'm also eager for the ExR fun to really begin, but explaining the characters through actions and the party's eyes feels very important to me. I'm a sucker for behavior that makes sense and for that, we need some meat around the bone :)_

**Frozen**

The crystalline song echoed on and on, as her vision became clearer. She felt the floor harden beneath her feet, and the insubstantial air take weight over her skin. Exhaling, she shivered with anticipation, taking the spectacle at a glance.

"It's beautiful!" The white mage's comment was full of awe.

She found it indeed breathtaking. The rocks all around were covered in fine, shining dust unlike the moon's surface. Light seemed to seep in small bursts all around, as if fireflies teased the eerie cavern with their presence.

_We're indeed closer, closer…_

She did not tremble, but her heart fluttered and she took her first steps, following Kain's demure pacing. Every sense in her body screamed against the danger but her mind remained blank.

_I fear nothing._

A brief flash of so long ago, when the maws of Leviathan had closed around her, made her blink and stop midstride. Back then, she had been scared of everything, despite her boisterous bratty behavior.

_Silly child that I was…_

The whirlwind in her soul raged on, taking mass and erasing the memory. Tiny sparks escaped her fingertips, singing the soft deer hide gloves given to her by Rosa. Her hands closed into fists, it would be time enough soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her eyes kept darting in her direction, in wonder and questioning. There was something about her pose, the tightening of her shoulders and the staccato of her heels stomping the platform she crossed that was both inspiring and frightful.

_Nothing can stop her. I would dread crossing her now._

Cecil followed in the summoner's stead, eyes on the move all around them, wrist resting on the pommel of his sacred sword. She herself was right in his shadow, carefully picking her path to avoid debris and flowering crystals. Her paramour walked in the young mage's wake with complete trust.

_I wish he walked in my track with such confidence, believing in me to hold my own._

She caressed the string of her bow with a slightly callused thumb, bitter. Such thoughts were not for her, even for an instant. Rosa had no need to worry of rivalry not usefulness, she knew with no doubt that her role was critical, that she had become a pillar of strength and survival for each of them. And yet, she could recall vividly each conflagration that her green-haired friend had thrown toward their enemies.

_Each time hell unfurls from her palms, it's like she dances with destruction, yet she smiles in glee._

Then again, any enchantments she could weave to avoid seeing blood were a blessing to her heart, a balm on her nature's weaknesses. She could never abide seeing anyone in pain, no matter whom.

_Her abandon never came from causing hurt and death, despite appearances._

Rydia had stopped walking and signaled the dragoon to do the same, slightly bending her knees and furrowing her brows in concentration. She raised her hands to her face, eyes closed and blindly aiming her face toward something unseen.

"There's something toward this tunnel, it radiates magic like a beacon. I've never felt such an aura!"

The rest of the party picked the pace and followed her directions toward the hidden treasure. The distances and directions were misleading in this weird construction and they ended up walking for hours. Twisting in stairs and finding hidden passages, they relentlessly tried to keep the summoner's pace, which never relented.

Rosa spied Kain grimace, knowing he would be too proud to call a half himself, while her lover, beaten, kept his expression blank while climbing. The ninja seemed restless, bringing the rear guard and fixing Rydia with burning eyes at every chance.

_Is he sensing something too? He's acting strange and looks more nervous than I've ever seen him._

A pressure on the white mage's temples made her stagger. A sinister presence was ahead, and a diabolic one at that. Clearly, Cecil had also been sensible to hit, since he made his blade scream against his scabbard, peering ahead anxiously. She felt her skin rebel in goosebumps, spied the girl's eyes light up with inner fire when she looked back. In a breath, she ran ahead, graceful green whirling against the gray walls.

_She can't wait to throw herself in the throes of magic again, to feel the rush of energy capture her senses and drive all her senses to ecstasy._

The feeling of envy at this self-admission grew heavier. Just once, Rosa wanted to switch place with her, live her experience and FEEL the ethereal force quench her thoughts as she imagined Rydia did. The white mage ran after the others, guided by the darkness ahead, gathering her strength and resolve.

They spilled on the top platform, surmounting many tunnels graced with their previous footsteps. A lone pedestal stood, encasing a glowing weapon smothering them with its presence. An acrid smell filled the area, and then the dread creature escaped from the shades above and lunged toward them. Its purplish aura was not lost to the blond woman.

_My faith can also kill!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The roar of the beast deafened scraping of boots on the crude floor but did not break her concentration. Her vision brightened and golden mists gathered around her, warming her skin to a clammy sweat and making her heart pump to a painful rhythm. Mystic verses rolled from her tongue, her wrists waving a chaotic picture to echo her thoughts.

_Pain/Flash/White/Sky/Fury/Shock!_

The gaping maw dropped to her level, nostrils bathing her face in charnel fumes. Its jaws opened in pain when metal flashed and opened a second eyelid below the left orbit. Seizing her chance, Rydia opened her own mouth, screaming enough to make her lungs burn, as blue lightning burst from her throat and hands in the monster's face.

Static made her green mane stand in the air, creating tiny arcs of energy between her floating feet and the ground under them. Unrelenting, she chanted again, not noticing the frantic efforts of her friends in their own assault, nor hearing another clear voice rise in holy song.

Wings beat the air in a calculated measure, pebbles scratching uncovered arms and legs, and she abandoned herself to her inner presence, screaming for release. Skewered and cut in dozens of place by blade and spear, the creature started taking deep breaths, kindling its inner furnace for a killing blast.

_So hot, scalding me… Dizzy…_

She swayed on her feet, beads glistening on her brow and her head unsteady. Eyes closed, she danced, the words carried by her murmuring breath rising to a thundering crescendo. Cries of pain and the distinctive smell of blood could not break through her magic-induced fever. As metal sang against scales, she gazed in deadly concentration at their enemy, smiling as she raised trembling hands to the black canopy of the cavern, singing all the while.

Someone else joined her chorus, adding a reverence and cadence unknown to her black magicks. Words in manic eagerness became echoed by a rich chant in high soprano.

_Destruction… Flames… Inferno… Meteo!_

As the energy was about to burst, she made physical contact with her, embracing her hands within hers, joining their effort in a communion unlike any other. White and black met with crazed eyes and unleashed apocalypse all around them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rosa opened her eyes, seemingly hours later, still clutching her warm fingers. Their gazes locked; hers in subdued awe, her friend's in comprehension and respect. Something like amusement shone in the blue-green orbs and a tender smile answered her.

_Now, I know._

_--Another chapter done in the same day! I can barely contain myself, the inspiration eats me up from the inside!_

_Please review, hope this story pleases you!_


	4. Apocalypse

_WARNING – SPOILERS BELOW! If you did not finish FF IV and are not familiar with the ending, it might be wise to avoid reading on from this point!_

**Apocalypse**

Tangible evil stood before them. Flames, ice and lightning burst forth from the paladin's brother and the old lunarian's fingers, bathing the ominous mastermind in sheets of light. His laugh reverberated around them, lost in the open space of the lunar core. Edge watched in anticipation, knowing nobody could survive this onslaught.

_Am I glad they're on our side!_

He remained on the outskirts of the platform, in front of Kain and Cecil. Like him, they all fixated their attention of the battle fought. While he had not come this far for a hero status or glory, watching Golbez and Fusoya deal with the scion of hatred themselves left his with a sense of being cheated of his dues.

His skin prickled, something huge was about to happen. Glancing around, he spotted Rydia, body poised forward but unmoving, eyes closed and serene, as if savoring the very air they breathed.

_Magicks…_

On cue, the dark armored man and the elder joined their hands, unleashing tremors. The atmosphere grew heavy and hot, as right before a storm hits, then red tinges inked the lights from the surrounding crystals. He did all he could to keep his balance when the first meteorite hit Zemus with a thundering impact. Then another, and yet more molten rocks, sizzling with extreme heat, rained on the wicked being in quick successions.

_If they keep this up, this place will collapse!_

Cecil grabbed the white mage's arm when she slipped, the dragoon using his spear as leverage, while the ninja crouched low to keep his stability. From the corner of his vision, he saw her stumbled and lunged to cushion her fall, letting her put knees on the rocky floor.

"Careful…"

If she heard him, she did not give any sign, breathing deeply. As quickly as it at began, the meteor shower faded although the residual heat remained oppressive. Zemus fell to the floor, muttering something they could not hear from the distance. Excitedly, the prince came to his feet and ran to the battle's winners, his comrades sprinting close behind.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you've come!" Fusoya looked their way, genuinely pleased.

"Looks like we were too late. You were supposed to leave him for me!" The ninja exclaimed, somewhat hurt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cecil…" Golbez murmured, expression hidden by his helm but his voice full of regrets.

The paladin glanced down, not trusting himself to speak. A second passed, then waves of malevolence buffeted them in surprise and they all turned around.

_No way!_

Zemus was struggling to rise, dragging his head upward, and then burst out in flame s deep as night. Edge's hair rose at the back of his neck and he groped for his enchanted blades, something was definitely wrong!

"I am the wellspring of darkness, fed by Zemus's unbridled hate!" The voice, raspy and sinister, reached them in full force. "I am He who is called Zeromus. I am He who knows naught but hate!"

Wave upon wave of dark energies blasted forward, whipping at their clothes and hair, tornado-like.

"No! Death only fueled the evil within him!" Fusoya shouted, against the cold wind.

Golbez tried to fight against the gusts, walking one foot at a time toward the source of the chaos.

"Zemus… no - Zeromus! This time I will finish what I set out to do!"

Supporting him, the frail old man prayed out loud, screaming.

"Zeromus! Begone!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cecil could only stare as his fellow lunarians unleashed apocalypse on the alien fiend. Flaring lights and rocks in fusion fell from the sky in rapid succession, but the beast shrugged them off like so many water droplets.

_If they cannot affect it, how will we ever destroy it?_

Doubt clouded his confidence. They could not fail, not here, not now, not after everything! The white-haired mage screamed at his brother and the paladin struggled to catch his words, to no avail. Something shiny and pulsating rose up from an ashen gauntlet, radiating like a miniature sun and casting rainbow hues over Zeromus, who laughed in defiance.

"Your hands will only stain it darker still! Die!"

More rumblings echoed, as the monstrous being counterattacked with the same magic that had destroyed its mortal shell. Hell rained down on him, black oily fumes hiding his view.

"Rosaaaaaa!"

His cry died as flames bathed everything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He tried to cough, blood bubbling on his lips, gagging him. His whole body felt numb, limbs throbbing from his wounds. Weakly, he tried to twist his head around, to reassure himself.

_It's only me… only… me…_

"Know suffering! Know death!"

Wisps of smoke parted. A spear tip rested a crystal tile, next to a lobstered plate glove of grey blue. Blinking to ease the stinging of his tears, he discerned something green pooling on the floor. His vision was too blurry to discern where silk and hair began and ceased, but the color left no doubt.

"My hate will not be stanched until it has consumed all else!"

_No…_

His lashes fluttered against his will, his ribs painful and unmoving. Edge could feel the cold creeping up inside, swallowing him whole.

_I wish I…_

"You shall be next! Come! Pass into this darkness I have wrought!"

Sighing, the black encased him and he abandoned himself to death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Struggling, Cecil crawled weakly across the floor.

"Br.. Brother…"

Golbez watched him, extending his hand in his direction and slowly parting his fingers. The crystal shone in response and the paladin stared, eyes wide.

"Cecil… It must be you."

Determination shone like a beacon of hope on the knight face. With newfound strength, he got up and closed his fist around the glassy shard.

_Everything is clear to me now._

"Zeromus… This is the end for you – not us!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rydia felt stiff and tired, but forced her eyes to open. Her cheek rested on a cold, hard surface and she could not remember how she had gotten there. Soft, hushed voices spoke all around, barely audible but clearly human. Giving it more attention, she found them familiar and had to look around.

_Spirits?_

Memories of the Damcyan prince flashed in her mind, and the wrinkled face of old sage Tellah impressed itself to her.

_Are they… speaking to me?_

Slowly, she put a hand on the floor, shifting her weight to get up. Lifting her face, she bathed herself in the light emanating from above, moved her legs and managed to get on her knees.

_Cecil?_

There seemed to be a vague silhouette in the bright radiance, barely outlined. Squinting, the summoner could indeed recognize the paladin's brandished hand, the source of that blinding flash. The others were waking up too, groaning and confused. Their leader was in trance, holding his beacon and keeping evil at bay.

_So... weak…_

The melodic voice of Edward rose in a choir, echoing in her very being and filling her with strength. Her hands did not feel so trembling anymore and she confidently got up. The mage felt refreshed by the second, and more alert than ever before. Cid's gruff voice spoke in murmurs to her ears, Yang's determination emanating from his every word.

_For all who bled because of evil, for those who suffered and faced death with no regret…_

The furnace of her heart menaced to explode. Everything she wanted was here, right now. Darkness would step out of this world and give room to light, so that nobody else would cry of anguish because of this despicable creature named Zeromus. As Fusoya and Golbez's souls encouraged them on, something slid between the crystal's holy blessing and her, shading her eyes.

Edge looked over his shoulder, nodding to her and unsheathing his blades in flourish. His pupils reminded her of stars, and then it dawned on her that those were unshed tears glowing in the sharp light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His brother's presence faded slowly, his trust in his pure sibling apparent with no words spoken. Steeling his resolve, Cecil lowered the crystal; visage unmarred and eyes straight open, observing his enemy. A creepy fanged visage rested amid the mass of blue tentacles and he remained fixed on it. Taking a deep intake of air, he turned upon himself to gain momentum and threw the pointed gemstone at Zeromus, landing a square hit between the glowing orbits.

The roar was deafening and space contorted as their enemy took on its true shape.

_--a bit longer than the last ones! Had to watch the ending thrice to get everything right, dialogue goes by a little quickly at times, although I took a few liberties :)  
_


	5. Frenzy

_--Hope this one complements the last chapter to your satisfaction_

**Frenzy**

The moment of truth had come. Steadfastness submerged her mind, calling forth the mystic deluge sleeping beneath her skin. Twitches took hold of her limbs, her clothes radiating heat and borderline smoking. With war cries, the warriors of the group jumped forward, Kain literally up, to join the fray and defend their world to the very end.

_At last…_

The hymns of calling fell from smiling lips, a song unnoticed while the carnage raged and distorted all perceptions. The ground and high ceiling of the large cavern had all but disappeared, cloaked in otherworldly forces that twirled and wavered. This glowing nightmare would make her nauseous if she so much as focused on it.

Overriding her survival instincts, who screamed at her to run and take cover, she plunged headfirst into monstrous ties, roaming the unseen spirit world until she could take hold of a known presence. It responded in all eagerness and Rydia exhaled a breath of icy tendrils, which rapidly took the shape of a tall woman in bluish hues.

A loud shriek pierced the fray and frost shots from the eidolon's magicks stuck to the chitinous hide of Zeromus. It was not enough, but it was a start. Shiva, aglow with pride, looked at her with a smile, already disappearing from this world.

_Thank you…_

Hellish flames coursed through her eyes and affectionate growls resonated. Ifrit begged release, imploring the young woman to guide him through her and let him help them. Hands outstretched to the heavens, she called forth a circle of flames at her feet and pushed the devil with the strength of her will. The beast jumped and materialized while attacking, aiming horns ablaze to gore the evil presence.

_Lord of the Feymarch…_

As cinders flew in all directions to signal Ifrit's leave, Rydia was already singing again, tugging at the torrential rush that swam in her blood. The eternal tides would strike efficiently and with more force than simple elemental anger. Her surrogate father responded instantly to her calls, growing in presence and humidifying the air around her.

Water seeped from nothingness, extinguishing ambient sparks and rapidly rising until the green-haired mage floated on the crest of a wave. The lord of the seas took shape and opened its jaws, twisting his serpentine body to create motion, unleashing a violent tsunami that drenched her in recoil. Proud, it lowered the tip of his nose to her hands in farewell, eyes fierce and encouraging.

Cut, bruised and seeping opalescent ooze from a hundred wounds, Zeromus shook with inner tremors and turned its many faceted eyes on her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brow covered in sweat, golden hair clinging to her face, Rosa prayed yet again for holy blessings. Her mouth was dry, her throat raw, yet she never stopped. One word followed another in endless litany for life and healing, supporting her friends and loved ones with the might of her faith. A vision of wonder broke the scenery, raining hail on the battlefield.

Kain staggered, almost dropping his spear in fatigue, and her thoughts darted to him. A flicker of her hand, a trust of magic and fresh winds of serenity embraced him.

_Kain…_

He bowed his head in curt reply, acknowledging her help and started to run, using his spear like a spring pole to rush his body in the air. A second shape leaped soon after, boiling with flames and smoke. Frantic, she turned to Cecil, joining her thoughts to his parries and trusts in hope of hasting his reflexes. Ragnarok flashed bright in the air, smoothly sliding forward and piercing the thick hide, splashing the paladin with gore. His finesse increased tenfold as the enchantment took effect and increased his speed.

_I'm with you, Cecil!_

A rush of water welled up high, crashing in on the other side of their foe. A few droplets of cold dew reached Rosa, despite the considerable distance. Her love shook his head to clean his drooping face, and then took a step back, unsure, once the vast bulk of Zeromus started to tremble. The white mage looked around, on alert, muttering a few words to summon barriers for the knight and herself. She glanced up, but could not see the dragoon in the thick mists.

_Where are you?_

The hideous beast turned its maws and azure globes away from the blades, sensing a more potent threat. The meaning of the maneuver was not lost on the blond woman, who sprinted to a different angle, seeking more range and hoping to see…

Something metallic flashed from the other end of the platform, slashing the air with a high-pitched boom. It drew a bright arc, exploding in hundreds of deadly silver stars who lodged themselves deep on every visible surface, but failing to catch the attention from the vast shadow.

"Dammit!" The ninja shouted, already dipping into his pouches for another throw, while Zeromus growled, trembling violently.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She struggled with her inner fury, burning eyes like amber unseeing and locked on above. Nails raked empty air like claws, her legs locked in steel below her shaking body. Perspective and gravity lost all meaning as she felt herself float within herself, grappling with the frantic inner animal most humans fear to embrace.

_Lord of all dragons… Hear my plea…_

Never before had she dared make this appeal, however needed. Despite its close distance and the forged pact, there was something primal and devoid of emotions about the most powerful of eidolons. No affection would serve for a call to appear as with Asura and Leviathan and she knew it. Nothing short of pure need and crazed acceptance of all he represented would reach the legendary creature.

Her mind blanked and raw emotions took over. Flashes and memories of painful moments, past ordeals and deaths imposed themselves, closing on her heart in a deathgrip. The need to bare fangs, show superiority, irradiate might and presence in the face of destruction unlocked her natural magicks. The ground around her combusted in blue-white ribbons, crackling discharges broke the crystal tiles and exploded in a blinding aria.

Unaware of the impending attack, Rydia called forth oblivion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edge pumped his legs, desperately trying to cover the distance in short time before it was too late. His fingers took hold of another shuriken, he briefly glanced up and tossed it, sure of his aim.

_At least someone has the right idea…_

On cue, Kain lunged down at break taking speed, skewering an appendage with enough force to rip it off. He landed with grace in the blind spot of the beast, seeking cover from the oncoming attack with their last precious seconds. Unfortunately, he himself had no such option and neither did she. Exhausted but unable to stop, he sprinted hopelessly,

Thunder rumbled and pressures shifted, forcing him to fight against the changing gravity that menaced to drive him away from his course.

_No.. you.. don't!_

Her smile was beatific, despite death looming in front of her. The whole background was ablaze and she moved as if dancing, screaming high and clear with sheer passion. Smoke burst from her fingers in long, erratic tendrils, as mystic flames rose to meet her flesh like a second skin. Twin emerald suns opened wide, possessed.

He stopped moving, horror-struck. This was just as… Exactly like…

_No… NOOOO!_

Zeromus heaved, his tendrils and jaws glowing in onyx hues as energies from the nether gathered and grew. Unthinking, Edge leaped into her destructive aura, shielding her as the fabric of reality tore itself and imploded.

-_-The next two chapters are already sketched out, it's just a matter of rewriting everything properly!_


	6. Farewell

_--Some more ending drama, with spoilers as usual._

**Farewell**

She was flying, held aloft by warmth and slowly coming back to life. Her fever dropped as quickly as it had haunted her senses. Buffeted by the winds, she parted eyelashes, staring at liquid darkness in amazement. Her body had no weight and it felt like she moved underwater, slowly backward. She blinked, seeing contrast appear in black upon black. Something vacillated amiss gloomy tendrils of fog, her ears popped with sudden pressure.

Dark mist coalesced into massive wings, outstretched to their limits, while claws racked the air in violence. She had not so much called forth the dragon to her aid, but rather frenzied the King of Eidolons into a demented state, summoning wrath cloaked in violet scales. Frantic, Rydia could only watch in wonder as the colossal reptile lunged at Zeromus, screaming bloody vengeance like a rabid demon, raking the being's tissues with razor nails.

Blue wisps of energy concentrated in Bahamut's mouth, which his horned skull braced point-blank on his prey. Cold slit eyes narrowed in malice as his light battled the void magicks unleashed on him, passing through his ethereal body. The mass of power accumulated in his maw whistled, reaching its apex and blasted forward, colliding with the alien full force.

A single jolt, then shockwaves of pure energy expended from the conflagration. Everything disappeared and the summoner's skin smoldered. Her head hit the floor sharply, and then something crashed on her, shielding her from the nothingness lashing at mere mortals.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wyrm had already disappeared, shrieking a last time with murderous rage, yet the tremor did not subside. Glancing up, Cecil removed enough weight from her so she could twist around and search the aching light for their friends. She raised a hand to her eyes, shielding her view to try and discern something, anything.

"He's done for!"

Thrill made her giddy. Zeromus was shaking violently; bit and parts of his massive bulk disintegrating in a chain reaction, yet his surges kept battering the grounds in supernatural eruptions. They had done it, faced the ultimate evil and won! Her paramour groaned, rising slowly to his feet and holding an open palm to her, which she took. His face looked wan, almost grey with suffering. Cupping his face close to hers, she funneled her faith into him with loving whispers, praying for recovery.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was not fully back in shape, but shook her shoulders lightly, stopping her. His eyes had fallen upon a cloaked heap of tangled limbs, too still for comfort. Turning Rosa around, head swimming with weakness, he dragged her with feeble hold on her arm toward their lifeless companions.

_The proud, stupid fool… Romantic to a fault!_

Cecil did not kneel so much as fall on steel-clasped knees with a crash, fumbling in the intense brilliance for a secure hold on the ninja to move him over. The flowing silks were intact, but it was still hard to see. Rosa chanted and he took up the canticle in a deep voice, closing his eyes and trying to focus his concentration on the soul of light deep within.

Their magicks intertwined, bathing the prince and summoner in a shower of white motes. Exhausted once the rush left, his head drooped and he opened stinging eyes, hoping it had had effect. Surprised, Cecil saw Kain crouched next to him, shouldering him to get him back up.

"Steady now…" the deep voice murmured from his dragon helm.

The spear-wielding man plunged his arm down again, helping a battered Edge stand, while Rosa tended to the green-haired mage. From the look of things, the rash prince had taken the worse of it and left her bruised but mostly intact. Green eyes opened slowly, the white mage stroking Rydia's brow tenderly.

"We won!"

Smiles flowered, as if hearing the words said aloud made it all real. Darkness rushed around the fading remnants of Zeromus and all heads turned to his remains.

"I will never die… as long as there is darkness in the hearts of men!"

Light shone from inside the monster, fracturing his body's substance from within.

"Urrrgn…"

The fissures expanded, chitin cracking in thousands of pieces and the few enduring appendages writhing madly.

"Gaaaaaah!"

A second sun birthed and exploded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fusoya and Golbez rose up, relief evident on the old man's features. The party made his way to them, slow going and worn out, but very much alive.

"You've truly done it! I'd no idea there was such strength in you."

Despite the lunarian's eyes initially fixing on Cecil, the paladin saw them flicker toward the ladies, supporting one another with wan smiles. Green and gold mingled, heads held close.

"You of the Blue Planet may have already grown more powerful than we of the moon."

The guardian now seemed very pointedly gazing at Rydia and nobody could speak. Edge shuffled.

"It does rather look that way, doesn't it?"

_Trust him to lessen the tension with something like this!_

Kain took a step forward, face shadowed by dragon fangs and shoulders straight.

"But… what of the final words Zeromus spoke?"

_Does he fear losing control over himself again? Did my brother's intrusions in his psyche break his resolve forever? Kain…_

Rosa echoed his best friend's word, lost in contemplation.

"As long as there is darkness…"

Fusoya smiled peacefully, walking toward them.

"There will always be evil in men's hearts. We all of us bear a touch of darkness, just as surely as we bear light. Much as with the twin sets of crystals. And the darkened underworld that rests beneath your planet's brighter surface."

The frail wizard stopped his pace in front of the paladin, staring at him and his friends with warmth.

"But as long as there is darkness, so will there always be light. Just as the light within you rose to overcome the shadow cast by Zemus."

"Well, now that you mention it, I did feel a bit aglow!" The ninja spoke in jest.

_The intent was good, but this is definitely embarrassing him!_

Cecil turned to look at Edge, amused, while the green-clad summoner, who had understood moments before that she owed his life to him, almost fumed.

"Are you joking?! It's a miracle Zemus didn't end up using you!"

"My love of justice kept him at bay, no doubt!"

_I missed their fighting, just like old days._

The paladin had not realized how gloomy and inward they had all become since they had set foot on the moon. Fusoya's robes shifted and he turned his attention back to him.

"Well then… The time has come for me to join my people in their sleep. What will you do now?"

"We will return – to our planet."

The paladin's resolve shone through, deep down he had dreaded missing the chance to ever go back home again, not knowing if return was even an option. But now…

"Our friends are waiting."

Rosa took his hand tenderly as she spoke.

The lunarian nodded, looking at them one after the other to engrave their memories less he lost them.

"I see, you are lucky to have such friends. I look forward to the day we meet again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Metal scraped on crystal tiles as he approached them, hesitant. He looked so much different, despite the same attire and shadowy armor, then when she had first faced him in the dwarven castle.

"Might you permit me to accompany you?"

Fusoya turned to him, somewhat surprised.

"You would… join me?"

"I would. I cannot return. Not after all I've done. And I would very much like to meet my father's people. At least one time."

Golbez spoke with assurance, as if trying to dispel his own unease.

"I see. Yes, our blood flows in your veins, too. You know this will be a very long slumber?"

"I do."

He turned to the paladin, who avoided his gaze.

"Cecil… You called me "Brother"."

Rydia watched him, almost expecting the knight to reply, but he remained silent, eyes clouded by pale strands covering his face as he glanced down.

"I suppose I can expect no more than that. All you've suffered until now has been because of me."

_He wants to apologize, but doesn't know how._

Memories of the desert, of soldiers rushing to steal her life, and a dark shape rising in her defense despite her hate, flooded her. How she had wished for him to die when he had implored her to go with him, but the resentfulness of his actions and the loss of her mother had been too much to bear.

_Accidental murderer, now as close as a sibling…_

The similarity of their relation and the brother's struggle did not escape her.

"We must go now, and sleep. We will pray for the peace of your planet. Come, let us go."

Fusoya's voice broke the silence and he strode toward the caves.

"Yes…"

Still, the paladin looked away, his only remaining blood walking out of his life, lost in thought.

"Cecil!"

"Is this all right – letting him go?"

His childhood friends also understood the precarious situation and the point of no return for him, voicing their concerns and doubts, knowing he would walk out of this with painful regrets.

_Dare I…?_

"You're brothers!"

Rydia shouted to him, hoping to clear his mind, expressing her own anguish. Family had no price and could never be replaced, would he really lose everything by ignoring him?

"Farewell."

Golbez sounded almost sad as he followed the old lunarian, not hesitating. The prince took two rapid steps forward, closing in on the paladin.

"Cecil!"

At the last second, when the echo of boots grew scarcer on the platform, the knight rose up and stepped forward, raising a trembling hand, unsure.

"Farewell… my brother."

His relative stopped in his tracks. Pausing, he turned around, locking eyes with him in long, silent seconds. Neither smiled or said anything, everything was laid out in their souls and shared in that simple look.

_--That was certainly difficult to do. The real goodies are coming, no worries!_


	7. Waning moon

_--We're edging (no pun intented) closer to the good parts!_

**Waning moon**

The elation of their triumph was almost palpable. Nothing would ever feel more real that the moon, if ever a place would be a memory of eternity and exultation, it was here. Any menace that lingered in the tunnels washed in twilight hues fled or remained hidden and their slow return to the surface would be long and tedious.

_This place looks lifeless, yet makes us savor existence all the more because of it._

Kain walked with measure paces, slightly in retreat, gazing at his comrades from the back with mixed feelings. He had wronged them so many times, sullied his very being with the whispers of darkness despite his convictions that all he had done has been despite himself.

_Zemus saw me for who I really was. Jealous, consumed by envy and longing, and in the end, I could not refuse it._

In front, Cecil and Rosa strode, hands joined and whispering to one another, smiling shyly and oblivious to the pain they wrenched in his heart. Here was his friend, one he had dreamed of chocking to death, one he desperately wanted to be in her eyes, unaware of all he had choked down to avoid breaking their trinity before all this began.

_Does she laugh at my feelings?_

He fought against the black tendrils who wormed their way into his soul. The sweet, devoted young woman could not act such, his vision was distorted by greed and clouding his judgment. The dragoon forced himself to peep at their intimate exchange, searching, hoping. The lowered face of Cecil slightly changed, exposing emotions he tried to hide. Then, everything was clear.

_She wants to heal his hurts, cleanse his wounds. This was more painful for him than he wanted to show. Too proud to rely on us to drag you out of your mess, you always take too much on your shoulders for the sake of others!_

He wanted to make amends for the hurt he had caused them, quite aware he was tainted in their eyes. Trust was so hard to regain once you soiled it, twice even. Yet, maybe this was his chance to make his peace with the inner beast that clawed at his dark thoughts, and also toward the two people who had put their faith in him regardless of his betrayals. He would bid his time and wait for the right moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first hours of their trek had been joyous, filled with banter and smiles. They beheld the crystalline beauty of the moon in wonder, basking in its otherworldly sights, knowing they would never return. She felt one with the land, carefree and released from all restraints even though she was exhausted. And then came the one question that shattered everything.

"So Edge, what are your plans once we get back?"

_Once we get back?_

Rydia stopped in her tracks, dumfounded. What would _SHE_ do once they went back? Half of her life had been focused on a fight now passed, on a collision with evil that was over and done with, and never before had she stopped to think about dreams and wishes for the future. The summoner had been trained by eidolons to be deadly against their foes, and striving to explore her powers was a goal she had set for herself in hopes of supporting Cecil to the fullest.

"There is Eblan to rebuild anew, ninjas to train, politics to take care of, you know… Hopefully our seneschal took care of most of it while we were here, but knowing him, he'll pile it all up on me and make me work like mad."

_I don't want to leave here…_

Questions rang in her mind with no answers. Shivering, mind empty, she suddenly felt isolated, alone. No mother would welcome her home, no kingdom to rule expected her safe and sound, no evil to vanquish remained to drive her forward. She could return to the Feymarch and spend calm times with the creatures dwelling there, but that somehow felt wrong, devoid of excitement.

_Have I been living so much on the brink of crisis that everything else is gone?_

Her thoughts turned back to their last battle, rushing in fiery tumult at the memories of danger, excitement and soul-wrenching ecstasy as power had coursed through her whole being. She had lost herself, consumed her spirit amiss the inferno of magicks with no thoughts for the morrow. A regal drake had come forth in answer to her primal plea, taking her in rapture as he met darkness incarnate through her senses. Existence had lashed back at her in reply, she had crossed the line, and yet, someone had interposed to ensure she could not disappear in the moment of her greatest achievement.

_He almost stopped me. I never asked for his offered salvation, never needed to be saved. There was nothing to save._

She felt angry at him, bereft of peace that could have embraced her and make her avoid the gruesome despair she now experienced. Her glazed eyes refocused in front of her, faint words calling her. She registered something about rest and food and nodded absently.

_They're all so serene, blooming like flowers in newfound sunlight, already living their future. I'm just a bomb that exploded on the moon, only my charred remains making it back with them._

Forlorn, she joined the rest of their party.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cecil played with the fire, feeding it parsimoniously, imagining he bereft himself of his troubles by throwing them like brambles in the cheery flames. They were all spread out in the labyrinth, each savoring their last days, memorizing this dreamy landscape and seeking to wash the recent events from their minds. The aftermath of their quest was colossal and would haunt them for years to come, scars and joys never quite fading.

_I could have… I should have…_

He felt craven and undeserving of the light surging in his breast. If he could not do what he advised everyone to, how could he show a decent example, how could he live with the guilt? Disturbing his thoughts, Kain joined him, removing his helm and staring at the flames, with him and yet not intrusive.

"He knows."

Unsure of the meaning of the dragoon's words, he raised his eyes to his. He had seldom seen the face of his friend since he rejoined them and could scarcely recognize him. Dark circles underlined his features, lines creasing the skin and a thin line for a shy smile.

"Golbez does. He knows you forgave him and regretted your hate."

It shook the paladin, hearing someone voice his own worries to him.

_Kain…_

"You forgave me, despite all I did. You knew what I felt, how strong the urge to erase you was, way back. Yet, you also knew I was torn inside, between my sentiments and your trust. If you could place your faith in me after everything, then I know you did the same for him. He sleeps now, and thinks of you, I'm sure."

His deep voice died, but his gaze remained on the source of light and warmth next to them.

"You're just human, not godly perfect. Anyone else would have hated him too, brother or not, yet I know of no one else who could live with it like you do. In the end, you acknowledged him with a few words, you meant everything, and he rests in peace knowing it."

That was blunt yet refreshing, putting a whole new perspective on his brother's parting. Cecil patted his comrade's shoulder hard, with gruff affection. Now too, he did not know what to say, no answer came to mind.

"Stop badgering yourself with doubts, nobody chastised you and you're just torturing yourself."

They smiled at one another: the paladin in jest, the other in a timid attempt at camaraderie.

_Just like when we left Baron, when we started everything. Thank you Kain, for being… my friend._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She walked without seeing, aimlessly rambling in dusty corridors and marvelous crystal formations. After two bites of food, Rydia had been unable to stand the rest of them, wounded by her depression and just wanting to be alone. Her psyche felt disconnected from her body, which moved of its own accord and stopped next to a ledge, overlooking the shining core below.

_I feel… nothing._

The summoner felt like a living corpse, a puppet dangling from fragile twine in a corner once the play was over. If she had a pulse, she could not sense it. The heavy, cold air was freezing her, frosting her senses and making her eyes water. Confusion, worry, regrets shook her, yet her detachment made her look at each emotion clinically.

_How will I face them, with a fake smile and a mask on my features? _

Lying felt wrong, but intruding on others was even worse. Cecil and Rosa had no room in between them for her and deserved some quiet times with each other, after all they had been through.

_Could I live on pretending nothing is wrong? Would they want that?_

Dishonesty would breed mistrust; they would distance themselves and make her even lonelier. Alarmed, she realized no real answers came to her, no solution to her dilemmas, and no balm for her burns. She was numb, desperately seeking that feeling of life and euphoria that had funneled her every action until now, not knowing where to search.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Heart beating in earnest, Edge fidgeted in a corner, walking in circles. A thousand thoughts and words had been eating him up from the inside ever since the fight and he was at a loss as to how to act or speak. His visions had come to life and he had jumped toward death as if nothing else mattered.

_I'm mad…_

The ninja could recall the picture as they had fallen in unison, him hoping desperately he had not been too late, her in complete rapture, a goddess in the throes of her passion and magicks. It had seemingly took forever to connect with the ground, and as the nether had whipped his flesh, tearing him apart, he had only pride for her and elation at the thought that this picture of her, vanquishing their enemy with all her might, would be the one he would take to the grave.

_The only time I enlaced her…_

When Kain had helped him rise, he'd been astonished to find himself alive and relieved to see her unharmed. Then again, being whole meant hoping for tomorrow, could bring so much more, 

and his giddiness had made him throw comments like old, even having her jump in. Maybe the ending of this whole story had brought her back to happier moods?

_Then again, she has been silent all day…_

The more they had spoken, the less she had quipped in to add perky words. She was distancing herself from them all, from him, but it was all different. Instead of the fire sleeping under her guise, he distinguished something else entirely. He was never good at connecting with people or ease their troubles, but had had enough sense not to broach the issue while all the others were around.

_I care too much to let her suffer in silence though…_

He still did not know how to help her, and all his thinking did not give him any insight as to what to say, but Edge felt like waiting would not aid her brooding. It would come to him when he needed it; confidently telling himself there was nothing to worry about.

_I work best on the spur of the moment._

He got up from his remote spot in the cave, walking around and eyes roaming for green. He crossed Rosa's path, which looked up at him with a peaceful expression. Perhaps his pupils' shine betrayed him, since she smiled and nodded toward one of the tunnels, knowingly. He strode in the offered direction, in search of his heart's yearning.

_--Next chapter already done at 75 and it's a complete pain the neck to write. After many rewriting, I am still not satisfied, but it WILL be intense!!_


	8. Rush

_--You can't get anymore Edge and Rydia than this methinks :) (cue devilish laugh!)  
_

**Rush**

A dozen quips and silly flirts menaced to burst forth as he often did, but the ninja his tongue and remained silent. The silence in this otherworldly tunnel should not be broken by mere attempts at humor to ease the mood and mask his unease as he watched her. She simply stood, straight as an arrow, eyes lost in thought somewhere ahead and lips slightly parted in contemplation. The simple picture burned at the back of his eyes, so beautiful was it. His foot moved in her direction, boot creaking on crystal shards, making her turn around to face him.

_Her eyes are burning through me. I didn't want to disturb your peace, simply bask in it. I'm sorry._

Rydia held her gaze on him, not speaking a word, simply being. A vague reflect of confusion marred her features, as if she had just woken up. Inside his chest, the pressure welled up, menacing to rupture his ribcage to get out. Blood sloshed through his veins like molten lava and he realized, surprised, that he was trembling.

Edge wanted to speak so badly, yet his throat felt crushed in a titan's grip and barely a wheeze could make it through. Choked, he pinched his silken veil and lowered it, exposing his face to the air and breathing deeply. The cloth was humid from his rapid breath, rapidly freezing with the moon's cold air.

_Calm, still as the earth._

"I… hum…"

His murmur echoed on the facets of quartz emerging from the wall, breaking the dream of silence. The prince felt like an idiot, an animal corned by a beast who wanted nothing less than bolt with all his might toward the light and freedom. Yet, the spell of her eyes kept him petrified in place as the green-haired maiden approached him. She lowered her irises from his face, glancing in curiosity at the mass of silver cloth around his neck.

_So close, she is so… very… close…_

He mustered all the willpower he could to keep his hands to his sides, tightly clenched, nails scraping at his palms painfully. He did not know what he wanted, but her proximity made his senses scream, his nerves twist into knots beneath his skin like so many snakes. A dragon looking at him like prey would have had less effect on him.

_Run… go away… Dear gods…_

Eyes wide, he saw her raise tentative fingers to his lowered mask, curious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The frost lining the fabric glinted in the soft light, evolving and blinking at her. What really mesmerized her was the pulse, strong and erratic, rising and falling on the sides of his neck. The skin tightened and boomed, so noticeable from up close, singing life and shocking emotion from his flesh.

_So vibrant… So full of fire…_

Her own cold body responded, surprising her. She kept her gaze fixed, afraid to show any expression to him. Inner currents took speed, rising from her chest to her temples and down to her legs. Rydia felt dizzy, intoxicated. She had delved deep to find answers, and he had them all along.

_Such a rush! Why am I feeling this way?_

The mage closed her eyes, searching inside for the source of her exhilarating turmoil, letting her conscience float in the flow. As if on instinct, her index stroking the smooth material slid toward Edge, brushing the sensitive skin. Tendons straightened under her touch, rippling when the ninja tried to clear his throat discreetly.

Looking up at the sound, midway between a growl and a purr, she drowned in his stormy orbs. Never before had she seen such a look thrown her way. Full of tenderness, yet hot and smoldering, and hungry, so famished… She shivered, feeling naked and vulnerable all of a sudden.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He almost lost it when he felt hot, satin-like fingers lightly stroke his flesh. Eyes wide open, he bit down a groan, too terrified to break the moment, too afraid to look away in case it was a mere illusion. Rydia glanced up, meeting his gaze with her own sea green look.

_Heavens… she is so… beautiful!_

He drank the sight of her, mesmerized by her presence, wishing this would last forever. His blood boiled and his heart poured through his pupils and yet she held his eyes into hers, fascinated. It was all too good to be true, too surreal to be happening. His stare took in the soft shape of her face, the upturned nose, impish. Her chin rose slightly in her direction, surmounted by faintly parted lips, jade locks falling in soft curls to her neck.

_I can't… help myself…_

His hand climbed from his side, trembling like a leaf. Quivering fingers made contact with the glossy tresses, a ghost touch barely disturbing them. His heart fluttered, tormenting his senses with boiling streams from one end to the next. Edge was walking head on into taunting promises and tantalizing illusions but for the life of him, he could not stop. Nervous, he wet his parched lips.

_Her eyes are so alive, glinting!_

She still looked at him, lost in sight as if seeking answers within her very soul. His focus danced around her features, wishing he had enough strength to close his eyes and run away, look for a way out of this. Surely she did not mean to… It was too good that… But wasn't it what he always wanted ever since he met her? Could he really deny himself all his dreams and desires?

_Argn, temptation!_

A flurry of indecision shook his limbs and he couldn't help caressing a lone curl, barely tracing his finger across the surface of her cheek. Rydia's eyes half-closed in surprise and the slightest of moans hummed from her throat.

His will shattered.

_Forgive me!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The frozen casket encasing her feelings splintered and vanished as soon as his mouth closed on hers, steaming hot and capturing it in animal frenzy. She dared not look, melting instead in the flow of heat engulfing her in earnest. It was tantalizing, demanding and screaming of urgency, taunting her senses, reviving her own passions.

Her lips moved, catching his in the dance, responding in kind and challenging him. Her temples boomed almost painfully, her breath coming in pants, yet she would not relent, she could not get enough of this, of him.

_Closer… must…_

Rydia latched on Edge, pressing herself on him, feeling the turbulent heart beneath his skin drum against hers. Her hand by his mask grabbed the silk and tugged him down to her, sliding behind his head to push up on her, while the others crawled to his back. He was effectively pinned in place with no way out.

The ninja enlaced her forcefully, trembling with suppressed furor, tender yet forceful, as if ensure how to grip her. He briefly broke contact with her lips, breathing hard, looking at her with those smoldering, thunderous eyes. His cheeks were flushed, silver hair in complete disarray and brow shiny with sweat, gaping at her in total amazement.

_No… don't… stop! I…_

The summoner half-clouded her sight, frustrated. The air coming from his lungs rasped against his throat, inhaling as if he would drown, and her gaze fell to the base of his neck. Rabid, she bit down on his skin, hard, making him gasp, seize her in force.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_What are you doing to me?_

He was a wolf, a predator, a shadow in the night hunting for her yet never laying a paw, too cautious. And now he was the quarry himself, defeated by her and her intoxicating presence, unable to raise anything in defense. Her jaws closed on his throat like a vampire and he almost swooned.

_I can't hold on… Gods!_

He grabbed her shoulders, pressing her to his chest, as if closeness could make them one and only, could quench the wildfire that knew no bounds in his every nerve. Burying his face in her hair, he groaned with the pain and she scratched his back with nails, breaking his dreamlike haze.

_She's not herself… I can't…_

What little sanity remained in the clouds of his mind screamed wrongness at him. Here he was, struck dumb by her, while she clearly was acting for reasons that made no sense. Stabbing his heart, he had to recognize she did not do this out of affection and would probably resent him afterward for playing along, or feel guilty for being the instigator.

_Wrong, wrong, I started it!_

Edge moved his head back, he had to do something, could not live through this if he fell in with his moods and whims. Feverish eyes locked on him, angry, ravenous, and ablaze with something akin to madness. Was she really conscious of what they were doing?

_Forgive me, forgive me… What did I do?!_

Mustering his resolve, he removed her hands delicately, caressing her shoulder, avoiding her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rydia… So very sorry, I'm a fool…"

His eyes felt humid, and he turned around, too ashamed to even look at her.

"I love you too much to do this to you…"

She had no time to act: he leaped high and disappeared in the shadows of the moon, leaving her alone and cold.

_--Please please please review this one :)_


	9. Bitter regrets

_--Little update before I leave for the week on vacation. Enjoy!_

**Bitter regrets**

The metal hummed, the only sense that the ship was in movement. Strangely, as they traveled through space toward the Blue Planet, there was no sense of day or night, time was evenly spread out and eerily calm. Numb and bemused, she had sleepily pretended lack of sleep and took to the lower deck, lying down in her blankets, wide awake and anguish painted on her face.

_Why…_

It had roused something inside her soul, stirred her heart in so many ways that escaped her comprehension and hurt her more deeply than any arrow. Rydia was a loss as to how to consider what had happened, why it made her feel so… mislaid? Her eyes closed and violent flashes burned her brain, impression sensations long gone from her body all over again.

_It's haunting…_

It scared her, not being in control, not feeling on her terms. She had always thought of herself as collected, intense and untouchable in more senses than one. Destiny had lain plain in front of her, each step done of her full accord, the long path already traced long before she was to travel it. Now everything was scrambled; she was a mess.

_Him…_

Ever since he crossed their path, everything had changed. Initially focused on vengeance, then consumed by rage over the inhuman fate of his parents, then sticking around for reasons not so personal for the simple want of it.

_Hot-headed, self-centered, exaggerated ego, bad sense of humor…_

The more adjectives crossed her mind and the less she could actually believe in them in fervor. He was impetuous and immature, granted, but his honed talents had saved them countless times. Maybe he was just as good as he pretended after all, although it was definitely bad form to mouth it.

_Infuriating…_

Even his snarky comments had been of some help, making her furious yes, but also giving openings to vent her own nerves out. In turn, knowing he had a sparring partner who did not hesitate to speak her mind, he had teased her mercilessly.

_Following me around, one step closer each day._

His proximity had made her nervous, his smoldering stares muddying her concentration until she had learned to block it out, although never completely. It's all that came to mind when he 

was concerned; his eyes, so vivid and ablaze, so expressive, pupils dancing in frenzy as if he could tell fairytales with the twinkles lying within.

_I feel…_

Heat had flushed her cheeks and neck, embarrassment and confusion coloring her skin even further. Why would she remember his eyes so precisely and why would this affect her so much? Angered, she tugged her covers violently, trying to think of something else, anything. But it all came back to the moon, to mind whispers of heaven draped in silk and warmth.

_Ravenous, avid, thirsty, burning…_

All along, he had wanted to make her believe he cared, that she was something special in his eyes, and yet he had refused her, closed his eyes on her pain, rejected her plight for a balm on her confusion, and he had fled!

_Liar…_

His eyes had sung a melody so unlike his actions, deceiving her. And she had fallen in the trap, tricked and landed in the web of his guile. She longed for isolation, for a world with simple wants and no ruses and the answer came to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sight shocked her. Wasn't he the flouncing adventurer, always cavorting up front and sparring merrily with each of them, boasting with assurance despite all odds? It was difficult to associate the ashen-faced, slumped shape with the cocky prince of Eblan she was used to.

"Edge...?"

Without waiting for an invite, she held her flowing cloak and sat down next to him, concerned and frowning in confusion. Arms crossed and resting on raised knees, he kept his face in the crook of his elbows, grunting something she could not understand. Metal clanked and she spied Cecil and Kain coming up on the platform, but she shushed them imperiously away with the back of her hand.

"How come you didn't come back to camp and made straight away for the Whale? We were worried!"

He didn't answer, barely shrugging his shoulders; there was her answer. Something had definitely happened, since the both of them were not in their usual mood, and Rosa couldn't help but worry. Wanting to comfort him, she circled his shoulders, hugging him.

"I don't want to pry, but you two are not yourself right now and… I wish I could do something."

He trembled, shaking off her limb to raise his face in her direction. The ninja looked even worse than she had thought eyes red and underlined with dark circles. His face was creased, he had not slept or only very little, and his hair was ruffled in all directions as if he had pulled on it in frustration.

"I'm an idiot, a complete fool…"

The white mage combed stray hair from his brow, smiling tenderly to reassure him.

"You're not an idiot. A little juvenile sometimes yes, but not stupid."

_The trial of this journey has not been one of battle for you, but coming to terms with how to deal with your feelings, hasn't it?_

She could only guess at his life before Rubicante turned it upside down, before he foolhardily went alone to face the fiend and take back all he had lost, but it has probably not asked him to open up. Considerate, Rosa realized that most of his behavior was self-defense, an attempt to boast and hide his fragility to avoid closer scrutiny, to inspire a strength he did not always feel himself.

_You'll make a very good ruler, once you come to terms with yourself._

"You really love her, don't you?"

It was not so much a question as a statement, and his eyes held all the answers she needed when he looked up at her. They shone with pain, devotion and scars, flaming with inner fervor at the simple reference to her that she felt guilty to have broached the matter. It was not a mere infatuation, despite his every day demeanor toward the green-haired maiden and womanizing quips.

"Give her time; let her find her center again. She had a difficult life and… You just need to be patient."

He blinked and concurred with a slight movement of his face, pensive. She gave him a quick hug, and then got up, eying him mischievously.

"Catch some sleep, you look awful Edge."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cecil had announced that they would arrive soon, waking her. Rest had not changed her condition and she strode to the main control room of the lunar ship, expressionless. She had discarded her previous lines of thinking, preferring to shut it all down for now and concentrate on the task at hand.

Kain stood not far from the exit, patient and still as the stars, simply being. Raising his half-shrouded visage in her direction, they shared a glance. The dragoon had always inspired something suspicious to her before, but his present gaze spoke volumes.

_We're the same. Lost and hoping to find our salvation away from here, them._

"You're leaving."

His eyes remained on her, unblinking, neither cold nor warm, simply looking straight at the lithe girl. She kept hers level with his, radiating comprehension and respect.

"So are you."

His deep voice spoke in a murmur, mindful of the others in earshot. She smiled briefly, acknowledging his deduction, turning her face toward the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The huge alien aircraft landed in the long grass, whipping the vegetation. Cecil caressed the instruments, thinking of his father.

Your dream, your creation….

His musings were interrupted by heels running on the deck, rapidly coming toward him.

"Cecil!"

The paladin turned around, expecting the worse. His lover panted, pointing toward the open hatch.

"They're gone!"

_--Don't you love cliffhangers? O.o what happened? :)_


	10. Arms open wide

_--I feel I'll go mad writing this story, the bug bit me hard!_

**Arms open wide**

Her steps were almost on tiptoes, slow and reverent. Everything was the same as when she had left, only she had changed, evolved beyond the timeless realm. While her appearance meant nothing here, the profound evolution of her mind and soul were echoed in her eyes, captured by their stares instinctively. Silence greeted her coming.

Her oldest friend rushed to her, rubbing its beak on her shoulder, crooning softly. The large blue orb shone in joy, softening in comfort for her pain until she passed her fingers through the slick feathers.

_I missed you!_

Their smiles were coming from balconies, doorsteps, windows and shadows, a silent chorus to the cries of joy and her name rushing to her ears from a thousand voices.

"Rydia! Rydia! Rydia!"

The large bird pranced around her, excited, inviting her to follow it through the maze of the Feymarch. Laughing despite herself, she complied, amassing a throng of followers as they made their way to the seat of the Eidolons' rulers.

In the library's entrance, they stood as humans, composed and regal as any king and queen. The old man beckoned her to them and she rushed to Asura's embrace, tears flowing in the air. Motherly arms enfolded her while she sobbed, seeking solace.

"My child… Welcome back!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Need I remind you, again, that you have duties to fulfill?"

The sharp reprimand, underlined with exasperation and cynicism, came from Eblan's seneschal. His stringy beard, alive with emotion, rustled with every word he spoke, while his raised arms gave a comical twist of dramatics. Edge grunted, sprawled over the large chair, eyes blinking like an owl. Sighing, the advisor shook him by the arm, trying to get his attention.

"I am talking to you, young prince! Are you even aware of all I'm telling you?!"

The ninja's reply was a scratching of silver spikes and a yawn.

_If your parents were still alive, they would never let this pass!_

"Hmmm…" the prince growled, still asleep.

"It's been a week since you slipped inside the castle like a thief, vandalizing the kitchens and drinking like a lord. Have you any idea what kind of gossip has been running around since a maid spotted our kingdom's ruler passed out in a puddle of red wine?"

The whiskers flared while he opened the curtains, blasting the afternoon sunlight in the room. Straightening drapes and replacing various items that had fallen off gods know when, he continued his diatribe.

"This is a disgrace!!"

"Just… just leave me alone for a while…" Edge croaked, sounding pathetic. The seneschal stopped his cleaning and sighed.

"Our people needs you right now, they need a figure to lead them through the hard times. We have a realm to rebuild and you cavort in drinks and darkness like a criminal!"

_You are not yet ready for this, but Eblan has no choice!_

"Listen to me your highness, I know you are troubled by something and wish not to speak about it, but for the sake of your country, keep your tantrums where they cannot see you and force yourself for at least one public appearance."

"Yeah yeah…"

_He is not listening. How can I snap him out of it?_

"Our forces would like nothing better than train with you; perhaps some exercise would do you some good? Or, for old times' sake, go chase the maids if that suits you better!"

The lump of flesh came to life at the last mention, fixing a withering gaze upon him. His orbs swirled in fury and hurt, shocking the old man. This was definitely something he should not have said, and yet it made light on Edge's recent behavior.

_So that's the problem… About time!_

"Forget my suggestions young prince, I'll humor you and buy you a few days of rest, but afterward, we'll HAVE to see to the coronation, like it or not!"

Barely able to contain himself, he paced toward the door and left the room. Only when he made it through a few corridors did he allow himself to chuckle. After making dozens of young girls swoon with a word and a glance, not caring for the waves of broken hearts he made, it was his turn to feel the knife in his chest.

_Perhaps he would learn something out of it!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had felt like eternity since her radiance graced them with her presence, and yet, Leviathan remained bemused. The mortal had come back to them, unexpected, and showed no signs of a simple visit to the monsters' lands. If anything, she seemed resolved to live with them, away from her fellow humans.

_This should not be…_

The serpent-eyed elder watched through the small abode's windows, his queen was singing her a quiet melody, caressing her hair to lull her to sleep. She had taken great cares to ensure the young summoner could rest and tried often to make her open up to them. He had grave misgivings for her untold pains, unsure of how to help her, but had entire confidence in his consort.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Asura chanted in low tones, speaking of dancing fairies and hidden wonders, delicate hands massaging her scalp with tenderness. Smiling contently, Rydia opened her eyes, gazing at her surrogate mother with love. A wink answered her, the beautiful creature falling silent and tracing the mage's face with circles from the tip of a finger.

"I want to stay here, forever, with you."

Control restrained her expression, yet the noble lady felt a pang inside her chest. She had hoped this would not happen. Had they erred in their teachings when they adopted the young, scared girl that the King of the Seas had brought back?

_Our cocoon hampered your humanity, and now you wish to flee it?_

"Dear child, it is good to see you again here, with us, but we thought you were merely visiting, thinking you would return to your own kind…"

Every summon creature loved her, wishing nothing better than helping her, showering her with smiles and small tokens of affection, yet she was not one of them. Could she sacrifice the presence of humans, the bright sun, the caress of a lover, the joys of children, her friends and memories to escape the hurts of the world?

Rydia's brow creased in a frown, her eyes filling with tears. Asura wiped her cheeks with the hem of her robe, hugging her fiercely. The girl's shoulders shook with painful sobs and the queen held on, murmuring in her ear.

_All you ever knew was magicks and battle, all you lived for was destruction and war. Life is much harder and we cannot walk with you on this path that waits._

"We love you, and you brighten our twilight realm like all the stars in the skies. Yet, it is because we adore you so that we cannot have you remain here. We'll always be by you, Rydia. You need but call us and our spirits will fly to you, no matter if you require aid or simply want comfort."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The caves had darkened slightly, her skin dried, leaving faint rivers of salt on her delicate features. Letting out her anguish had calmed her heart, soothed her soul. The green mane framed her shoulders, resting on the wall where her small cot laid, one of Asura's multiple veils covering her.

"So you feel betrayed by this young man?"

The soft voice broke her thoughts. It had taken more than an hour to tell all that had happened on the moon. The eidolon probed her with many questions, eyes aglow with fierce interest at their battle prowess, although sometimes seemingly amused for unknown reasons that made Rydia perplexed.

"Well… I…"

She was at a loss for words. Head hanging low, she tried to consider an acceptable answer, the serene visage in front of her visibly expecting something from her. Minutes passed and she shifted under the intense gaze, uncomfortable.

"I… I don't know. He ran away, he fled, he ignored me and hid somewhere, and he left me alone…"

The queen cupped her face, smiling impishly.

"My dear girl… Don't you realize why you feel this way, why you're so hurt, despite all this misunderstanding?"

A blank, confused look was her only reply.

"You're in love Rydia."

_Love…_

Her thoughts flew to Cecil, Rosa, Kain, her eidolon friends, whom she all loved deeply. Cid, Edward, Yang; all comrades she cared for, that she would protect anytime and die for. Her chest swelled in warmth at the thought, strengthened by their bonds and affection. And then…

_His eyes… his burning eyes…_

His image brought something completely different, vivid memories bursting forth. Him, rushing forth to help her keep balance on slippery floor. Him, watching her back as she poured her soul into rushing elemental currents, raining death on the battlefield. Him, touching her, holding her furiously, kissing her like the world's sake depended on it.

Her breath caught in her throat as emotions welled up inside her, reddening her cheeks. Rydia's body shook with tension and the reaction was not lost to Asura.

"If you did not feel this way my child, why would it affect you so? He would not be disturbing your thoughts and anything he could have done would be long forgotten."

The queen smiled in resolve, knowing her case was won when the mage fixed her.

"This is something that belongs to the upper world, to humans. You cannot come to terms with this among us and we cannot teach you the weave of emotions like your kind can. Only by living amongst them will you learn to love and express it."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leviathan turned around, hearing the door open in a wooden creak. He had expected his paramour to come to him, but not the thin figure in green to do so. Sea green eyes met his, decided, and he knew at once what had happened. He stroked her hair, saddened yet relieved she had accepted the best path.

"I will miss you, beautiful Rydia."

She blinked back tears, embracing them both fiercely, nervous. They returned the hug, the three of them holding close, tenderly.

"Come, I will bring you there myself."

Raising a kelp-adored sleeve, he draped her in his vast ropes, expanding. Blackness engulfed them, then a rush of cold. He opened reptilian eyes and roared at the sunlight, his massive bulk dancing on the waves of the ocean while she stood on his neck.

Foaming water crashed on his scales as he swam toward the castle on the horizon, Rydia looking ahead, green satin whipping in the breeze, arms open wide.

_--I think everyone knows what scene is coming next, right? :)_


	11. A joining of souls

_--I apologize for the delay in posting the new chapter, my return from vacation called me back to real life to buy groceries, cook and work out before starting work again :(_

**A joining of souls**

The high, tight collar chaffed his neck, which he could not stop scratching. A stern look held Edge's and his hand dropped to his side, almost ashamed. It all felt wrong; the cold rush of hair teasing his cheeks, the silky new clothes, the heavy chain around his shoulders and the repression of pain inside his chest.

_Overdressed like a peacock at his insistence. I'd much rather be dirty and rushing in a fight than here…_

The prince was doing this for them, they did deserve his presence and congratulations despite his seneschal's insistence that politics were at high stakes with this meeting. A grim smile lit his chiseled features at their most recent squabbles; it had been soothing to let his frustrations out and forget… forget…

_Where is she now?_

The vivid greens of Baron's forests came alight below the airship, bringing her wild hair to mind. Sparkling rivers were like her eyes, the running deer as graceful as her every step. The ninja blinked; now was not the best of times to daydream when his friends deserved his undivided attention on this very special day.

"Prepare for descent!!"

From the prow of the ship, his brand new cloak wavering in the draft of wind from their rapid drop toward the landing grounds, he almost looked the part of a king to the world below.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gloved fingers toyed with reckless curls in nervousness as she watched on; the future queen seemed radiant but tense. Rydia could notice the emotions on the fair face of her friend, echoing her own roaring heart.

"Are you sure it looks fine? Maybe it's too much?" The blond woman's voice was calm, although her eyes blinked one time too many.

_When did the situation turn upside down?_

"I assure you, you are regal Rosa, stop fussing your dress."

It felt so wrong, so strange… Her, comforting the calm, decided figure who had guided her through precedent demons and fears? To the summoner, the white mage had been a figure to uphold in ages past, a reassuring presence guarding their backs, an understanding smile at her frantic urges, then a sister in the throes of magic bliss…

_I am no less nervous than you are…_

A polite knock on the door broke the sudden silence, and then the tall knight entered the room. Rydia, feeling out of place as the two of them looked at each other, got up and smiled to the couple. Warmth filled her heart at the sight of her friends, pillars of strength next to the unstable flame that she was, and yet…

_I used to look past this, to ignore this, to lose those feelings… But the admission woke me up, stirred my soul into life again!_

Almost on tiptoes, she left the room and walked down the tower, stopping midway to gaze through a small window at the bright sun. A hand to her chest, she gazed outside without seeing, eyes focused on the drumming beat pulsing in her palm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cecil looked from above at the throng of his people massed in the room with a neutral smile. He had little love for ceremonies, yet Baron expected it and would thank him for the celebrities, so one had to oblige their whims.

_They will all be here; all those that supported my plight, that fought by my side, brought my salvation…_

The massive wooden doors creaked open at Cid's curt nod, and Edge walked in, prancing stately and holding his head high. His pace was almost defiant, lips lightly uplifted in a smirk, cloth bustling in his wake as if he owned the place.

_So even the prince is a character, yet now he hides behind another kind of façade._

Remembering his shocked state when he had taken his leave, Cecil couldn't help but wonder what had happened to push him into this role. As he rose with his consort to greet him, the ninja bowed deeply.

"Your new Majesties, I hope you fare well. Sweet Rosa, lovely as ever my dear!"

The white mage chuckled at his remark, while Cid hushed him to one side of the corridor rather brusquely.

_A pity you didn't learn to know him better Cid, you two would get along famously!_

Rather hesitantly, the dwarves came next, father and daughter pushing their way forward. The rest of the guests were not far behind and they soon exchanged niceties with each other as the carpets flooded with familiar figures, royalty or not.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_No… No no no no NO! Nobody told me anything about this!!_

Panic surged through him as a memorable figure walked down the aisle toward the thrones, shaking his mind off the other state visitors and into a blank. His face contorted into a mask of dread and Edge didn't know how to feel, how to act, lost to the moment, gazing longingly at her.

_Each step is a dance on red velvet, every hair a wisp of fairy dust…_

His fingers trembled despite him and he failed to notice the amused glances thrown his way from all sides. Balling his hands into fists, he groped the sides of his cloak, lips parted in shock and eyes fully focused on her. Instinctively, he took a step back, hiding himself in the crowd. She advanced toward the royal couple, smiling and looking every inch like his memories.

_So lovely, so calm, so composed…_

He could remember abusing that peace, breaking the serenity of her thoughts like a clumsy burglar, invading her despite her crazed state of mind, unable to stop himself. Shame broke through the dam of his emotions, overwhelming.

She glanced his way and he couldn't help but turn away, unable to meet her gaze.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Their eyes told her everything, as she demurely made her way closer to them. Each step light up loving faces, beloved memories, inner souls from before and now to her. She smiled, reliving the glow of their wishes on the moon, feeling their joy, basking in their happiness on this very day.

_The victory was always yours, your support made this possible!_

Cecil and Rosa looked at her, the masts of their adventures, about to write history again by sharing their kindness with a whole nation. The same people nodded at her, extending hands and whispering her name in welcome. She couldn't help but look at them quickly, unknowingly searching for something, someone…

_I almost didn't recognize him!_

The same soft silver hair clashed in the aria of colors, yet his attire was different, darker and richer than she had ever seen. Yet, what almost made him blend in, confusing her sight, was the lack of a mask cloaking everything but his eyes. Rydia leveled her look to meet his, feeling light and her senses playing tricks on her.

_It is him… _

His eyes went downcast, strands shadowing them as he turned around. She had not expected such a cold welcome and a rushing flush crept to her cheeks. A small part of her wanted him to smile and walk to her, another screamed for those hungry orbs gaping at her, while a third demanded retribution for this affront.

The summoner blinked, warmly grinning at Rosa and Cecil, bowing with grace and respect before quickly turning around, unable to think of something to say. This would not do, she had to do something, anything, to have him look at her…

"Fancy meeting you here."

The words had come up by themselves as she had come to his level in the crowd, before she had time to compose a decent statement. He turned around, clearly surprised, and then fright slid off his features to leave room for his joker face.

"Why hello there."

The words cut through her like blades, curt yet devoid of anything like… like last time. Her brows furrowed in confusion, Rydia had supposed he would react differently, do…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Groaning inwardly at his untimely attempt at bad humor, he looked at her with wide eyes as she grimaced strangely and turned her head, walking to the end of the column at the other end of the room.

Edge cursed to himself.

_--2 or 3 chapters to go only, almost done!_


	12. Revelries

_-- Writing bug again :)_

**Revelries**

The grand room had been lavishly decorated with flowers and Baron's proud banners, casting a festive mood for the assembly settled at the long table. The new rulers sat at one end, overlooking their guests, while servants brought platters of roast and delicacies from around the world. Cups and glasses clanked together as toasts after pledges were made, while the wine ran freely from crystal to smiling lips.

Royalty had precedence and crowded closer to Cecil and Rosa, so she had skipped a few chairs to sit farther away, not really wanting to engage in conversation with anyone. Sipping her flute of red slowly, she never noticed the hand edging closer to her shoulder, warmly embracing her bare skin as his face came level with her ear.

"Mind if I sit here?"

She glanced up, meeting the prince's soft eyes and timid expression with blank eyes. Nodding, she adjusted her thoughts, moving her chair to leave him some room to take place. Instead of turning his attention to the feast in front of them, he focused on her, touching her arm with affection.

"Something's been troubling you, hasn't it?"

His voice poured forth just enough for her to hear, while keeping the conversation away from others. The melodic tone couldn't hide his fondness nor his concern and she gave the bard a good look.

"It's nothing to worry about, Edward."

"On the contrary. Don't hide behind what's hailing you, or you might end up with only regrets."

His eyes fell to his glass of wine, absent and glazed. She felt bad for him, knowing he went way back to his tragic love and her cruel fate, reminiscing on memories. The mage squeezed his hand, smiling sadly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had armored himself into regal royalty long enough to make the mandatory toast to the newly crowned lovers and gave a pleasant little speech to the nobility about the state of Eblan so soon after the Crystal War, but it had been hard to hold onto for too long. After savoring the initial meal, he had spotted an unfamiliar flax-haired head next to hers and fallen into sulking.

_Who's this pampered dandy?_

Unreasonably, he hated the Damcyan prince at the moment, but didn't dare drop on their whispered exchange, much less approach her. What if she had been with him all this time since she fled the Whale? Was he was the reason she had been smiling when she had entered the throne room? And if it was his face that haunted her dreams he…

"So, planning on drowning in a barrel soon, boy?"

The gruff voice broke through his silent musings like nails on a board, making the ninja turn around in stiff anger. He looked down at the bearded engineer, who grinning back at him with something akin to amusement in his eyes. That one had always laughed at him…

"And how is that any concern of you, old man?"

The tart remark only caused Cid to laugh loudly, visibly entertained. His rough hand poured some ale in a tin cup and banged it on the Edge's glass cheerily, and then he downed half the alcohol in a single mouthful.

"It's not, just figured you might want some company to water down those worries of yours."

Offended at the pointy observation and more than a little upset from the interruption, the prince groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are you taking me for a pathetic drunkard?!"

"No, I'm taking you for the boy trying to burn holes through a widower's back from this hiding spot. Planning to use those knifes of yours too?"

_Wait… what?_

Brusquely, the craftsman took a chair next him, patting him on the back and smiling wickedly.

"You missed an episode methinks, ninja boy! You're definitely more whipped than I thought, and you probably drank too much for your own good to boot. Ah, kids these days!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His hand slipped into hers under the drapes, fingers crisscrossing each other as he looked down to her soft eyes. The meal had been filling and interrupted many times as each guest wanted to add in his congratulations, yet one absence shone in the shadowed hall, marring his happiness.

"I wish he was here…"

Rosa glanced back at him, smiling in understanding. She probably thought the same and knew how much his nonappearance pained him.

"He knows, and he's with us in thought Cecil."

_Wherever you are my friend, we miss you._

It would do him no good to be so gloomy during revelries in his own home, especially with her by his side, who would suffer as he did from it. The paladin gazed at the room's crowd, noticing the subdued tone of the celebrations as their entourage whispered in small pockets everywhere, plates discarded and tasty drinks in hand.

_We need some distraction to liven up the atmosphere._

Slowly, he got up, bringing his bride with him, and strode toward the center of the large open space. Fingers dropped to the small of her back, their intertwined hands raised toward one side. As their first step caressed the floor, the subdued music rose and amplified, falling into ancient airs that resonated between the columns, catching attention.

Their mind lost into one another, they opened the dance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her gaze followed her friends as their moved in unison with the instruments' complaints. Edward chased her eyes and smiled willfully as he looked on the spectacle. The guests had made a large circle, leaving room for the hosts who graced them with the first waltz.

"This is how love should be. Beautiful, graceful, soothing and everlasting, like the best of dreams."

His words rang into her heart, melting her previous anger, cooling her boiling turmoil. There was something breath catching in the glance they exchanged, completely focused on each other, dancing not so much for the crowd as a private commemoration of their care and fondness.

_You are right, this is love._

The melodic voice of her companion sang in her ears.

"They hide nothing from one another and are completely honest with who they are. They don't pretend, they remain true to each other."

Rydia turned to the bard, partly shocked at his insight and unsure if he had only meant his observation regarding the royal lovers or angled his words at her. The timid smile and knowing eyes answered her unspoken question; she narrowed her brows in thought.

"I don't…"

Her loss of speech encouraged him to flesh out her own incoherent thinking.

"I remember a little girl telling me to stop being a coward and helping me change my sorrowful fate into something better. I recall a child looking up at me from amiss the carnage of a bombarded castle, sooty and upfront, who told me exactly what she thought of me in complete honesty."

She looked down, somehow ashamed of those past deeds. Sure, she had shocked him into action, but…

_I couldn't stand watching him slump into inaction, wouldn't dare see anybody give up when I had not… And look where I am now._

"Your fingers play the harp in a certain key, while your voice sings a different song, yet none of them are really the mirror of your soul. Unburden yourself, remove the grip of fear and let your heart guide you."

His pupils shone in the candlelight as he stared at the tiny specks of flame, hissing and cavorting madly. He touched her hand and rose up, walking to one end of the room to pick up his instrument. The musicians saw him and lowered their harmony as his thumb caressed a string delicately.

His voice an homage to angels, he sang of the beauty of the moon and its deepest secrets, giving himself in abandon to his musings.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A clear, rich melody took over the orchestra, echoed by a man's sweet voice rising in song. Pushing away his cup of cold water, Edge glanced around and saw him, near the dancing couples, enchanting the night with poetic wonders and crystal notes. The other guests seemed to appreciate, as the number of swirling satins augmented by the second.

"Oh, look who's leaving!"

Cid's voice broke his reveries and his eyes followed the pointed finger toward an alcove leading up. The green-clad maiden, oblivious to the waltz of colors in the great hall, was making for the stairs.

"She probably doesn't like dancing…"

He groaned at his lame reply, wishing he didn't have an audience for such moments. The engineer's reply was another rough pat on the back and his hand remained on his shoulder, as if trying to drag him closer to confess something.

"She likes it; I've seen her do it a few times by herself."

_She dances to flames and lightning, oblivious of darkness lurking by or claws reaching for her fluid limbs…_

The prince sighed, realizing he had not even tried to redeem himself after she strode away the first time. Too self-absorbed, too self-conscious, too scared to… to what?

"Will I have to launch you up those stairs myself, you spoiled boy? Stop hiding in your cups and run after the girl!"

_-- Hoping my depiction of Edward and Cid ain't too bad!_


	13. Twin moons

_--This is the last chapter friends, do enjoy and do not hesitate to review with your comments!_

**Twin moons**

It was like waking up from a forgotten dream as she walked up the steps into the night's brisk air. Deepest blue covered the skies and it came alight with thousands of tiny flickers scattered from one horizon to another. No cloud broke the perfect scenery, although the two glowing orbs cast long shadows over everything, bathing vegetation and battlements alike in stark bluish hues.

_Two moons, dancing together on black velvet, close as lovers, yet so far from each other…_

The image reminded her of the current situation, the estrangement their awkwardness had brought between them, an intangible wall preventing the summoner from reaching forth and grabbing what she craved.

"I wish I knew…"

Eyes locked up above, she felt childish and innocent, chocked under layers of fear, scarves of indecision and a lack of discernment between words and thoughts in others' actions. The black and white aspect of everything at midnight spoke to Rydia, sketching the world as a pool of black and white ripples.

_It could be so simple…_

Soft wind rustled her curls, touching her light garments and pickling her flesh with cold, making her shiver. Goosebumps covered her arms, which she draped across her body, sighing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His eyes drank the sight of her, dousing his bitter thoughts and lifting his soul. So beautiful and so far from his perch. Under the cover of darkness in the stone wall's corners, amid vines and shadows, he watched, unseen and unheard. Edge didn't wish to spy on the young woman as much as assess her current mood.

_One time too many. I would not survive a second round of…_

Hearing her speak so forlornly tore at him, tugging at his heart almost painfully. How his whole body wanted nothing more than rush forward and console her, make everything right again, but he stood his ground and waited. There was more at stake than his own hurts, while the familiarity of the situation screamed to him that it would not avail him anything.

_Has my moment come and passed? _

Edge swallowed and breathed deeply, he had never been a coward before, on no account backing out of anything, always running head first as his guts dictated. Had he not told her times and times again how she burned bright in his every thought, why sleep was again restful since he dreamt of her? Then again…

_You're like nobody else, a butterfly queen in a court of fleas, a star aglow above a sea of cinders._

The prince realized then that nothing short of honesty and pure, unlaced feeling would sway her. This was no game to win with a wink and a grin, and neither some impressionable lady afraid of mice. Here was his fragile goddess, a being of fantasy capable of burning cities to the ground, who commanded eldritch creatures with will and word and he could only bow down before his muse.

His mind stopped reeling, the aching thumping of his chest slowing to a steady drumming as it all fell into place. Resolution dawned on him as he took the first step.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Something soft and warm fell on her shoulders and an aura of heat blasted from her back, embracing her body. Not daring to move, she remained still, air catching in her throat. She could not doubt who it was, since no noise had warned her of anybody's coming, no voice breaking her contemplation. Rydia's fingers caressed the hem of his cloak, sliding on the silky material as she leaned unto him.

_Edge…_

He seemed to creep closer to her and she could feel his breath on the back of her head, enflaming her hair with sweet shivers as he inhaled her scent. This was so different from their previous encounter, so sensual yet tender. Edward's pure voice dropped, his harp's last notes ringing from below and dying in the pounding of her ears.

Elfin fingers inched to her sides, closing in on his own limbs and lightly taking his hands into hers. He returned the gesture, flexing them gently and capturing her offering, thumbs caressing her palms in slow circles. The mage's nerves quivered, still unable to face him, wanting to lose herself to the moment before braving his eyes.

_Speech leaves me before I even open my lips, so…_

The point of her right boot drew half a circle on the ground until it came behind his leg; her weight falling on her other knee as she slowly arched her back to one side and threw herself in a graceful spin, dragging him along willingly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No lesson could have prepared him for such an amazing experience as dancing with Rydia. It went beyond the nimble whirlwinds of deadly struggles and felt infinitely more beautiful to him than any occasion he previously had to see her give herself to the magnetic pull of magical 

conjurations. His body moved in concert with hers, still holding her from behind, supporting her weight and following her lead as she waltzed to inexistent music.

_There is only silence… and her._

It might have been forever or mere seconds, although his flesh was hot from the exertion, warming up. The languid ballet took on a different mood once she passed under her upraised arm, turning on herself to face him. Crystal emeralds mesmerized his thoughts, gleaming with abandon and primal elation for their frolics.

_An angel in forest shades, a nymph._

Toes graced the smooth stones still, tracing patterns and flowing dusk as they covered the vast expanse of the balcony. Slowly, his grave features curved into a slight smile, devoid of mischievousness and mirroring hers, radiating joy. Rydia's hands skimmed from his, up his arms, feathers traveling on his bare flesh to his shoulders. Fingers crawled along the high collar and into his fine silvery hair, while the others moved down on his ribs to his waist.

_Trailing fire kisses, enthralling me…_

The summoner closed her eyes, biting her lip in recklessness, and then detached herself from their mutual grip. Bone and sinew followed her by instinct, catching her as she threw her weight backward, an arm snaking around her hips while the other circled her shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had known, without a doubt, that he would grab hold of her as she had let herself fall, lacing his neck in response. That simple gesture, quick yet by pure reflex, meant everything. His lips grazed her collarbone, sweeping up her throat slowly until it brushed her earlobe.

"Rydia…"

En trance, she felt his whole heart poured out into that single word, her own name, scraping all doubts and fears from her very being. It exploded inside, enflaming her blood, pulsing within like a second life beat. Her nose vanished in the crook of his throat, nuzzling with a soft sigh.

_I had feared, hoped, ran from and longed for… you._

His fingers gripped her harder and she heard as well as felt him swallow, his face buried in her untamed jade hair.

"You're everything to me and beyond. Let me show you, I…"

Rydia moved her head, stroking his smooth cheek with hers, cutting him off before he could finish. Savoring the very scent of him, so close, so warm, it burned her from the inside out, parting her lips and giving her breath a voice of its own.

"I love you…"

He stiffened around her, the air catching with a slight noise, his heartbeat rising against her body like rolling thunder. Catlike, he straightened himself, still holding her close, the hand on her shoulders rising to trace her jaw.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He could not tell if the ball still went on below, nor if the sun had risen. Touching her, memorizing every line and smooth curves of this adorable object of his affections took precedence over everything. She raised her chin in his direction and their lips met, tentative, timidly, reverent in their caress.

_She… She… I…_

Moments passed by, before they broke the kiss to take breaths, drowning in each other's eyes in starvation. A flicker of annoyance crossed his mind; what if someone came up to break this magic moment?

_We could always…!_

He smiled wickedly, sweeping her off her feet in one fluid motion, wrapping her in his cloak. His eyes shone devilishly and he winked at her with renewed impishness. As she glanced his way questioningly, wondering why he suddenly turned jittery, he murmured to her ear.

"This rogue is stealing you, oh fair maiden!"

As he dashed off the terrace in a supple leap, the guests of the festivities could swear they heard a feminine laugh break the silence just before the orchestra attacked another harmony.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mountains partly hid the coming dawn, tinting the edge of the skies with pale pinkish hues. Under the canopy, green and silver mingled, pooling amid satin and silk like liquid. Her eyes looked up, noticing the still bright astral bodies gazing down at the world.

_Twin moons superposed, one lying in the other's embrace, enlacing completely, as one._

Her lashes fluttered, head resting on his chest, warm hands tangled in her vast emerald tresses. Rydia's arms held him tighter, clasping and not letting go.

"Stay with me."

Edge smiled lazily, fondly gazing at her, eyes filled with passion.

"Always."

.

.

.

.

**The end**

_--There we are; a sweet ending to a wrenching and intense story. I hope the closure came out as elegant and lovely as I picture it in my mind. There are no plans for a sequel right now, as I am unsure if there is really room for one with this kind of closure, but you never know :)_


End file.
